1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, which is used in various apparatuses such as a lighting control apparatus for a high intensity discharge lamp (HID) of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A unit of a discharge lamp apparatus has been known, which has a power input connector and an output connector connected to an ignitor as shown in FIG. 10. In such a discharge lamp apparatus according to the related art, the connectors are attached to the apparatus in different working steps and in different directions, respectively and hence the connectors are configured as separate parts.
In the above-mentioned connector, since the power input connector and the output connector are configured as separate parts, it is necessary to form screw bosses for fixation on a case and screw holes for fixation in a base plate. Therefore, space for fixing the connector, number of parts, and number of working steps cannot be reduced.
The power input connector and the output connector are placed in different positions, and separate openings are correspondingly formed in the case. Therefore, the structure is complicated.
It is an object of the invention to provide a connector in which a power input connector and an output connector can be integrated with each other, the installation space and the like can be reduced, and the configuration is simplified.
According to the invention, a power output control apparatus has a power input connector and a power output connector. An integral connector in which the power input connector and the power output connector are integrated with each other is disposed on a base plate.